Dorkugal
The island nation of Dorkugal is a technology hot spot as well as the site of the first explorers since Pengmaniaville. Populated almost entirely by nerds, the landscape is very odd indeed. Yet despite all of these amazing technological advancements, their shipbuilding skills match that of the 1500s' era of Europe. In other words: wooden, wind powered galleons with a GPS on them. Background The island of Dorkugal was first settled by nerds expelled from Club Penguin on December 3rd, 1999. Exiled in fear of Y2K, G wanted to brace the island for impact and thought the nerds and all of their technology might disrupt the servers that distribute the population, thus resulting in millions of penguins all raining down on one server, inflicting mass overpopulation (though nothing happened). The nerds were given several Hydro Hopper boats, enough supplies for four (4) years, and Spy Phones to keep in touch with the mainland. Intended to navigate to what is now Pengmaniaville, the took a wrong turn and crashed onto an uninhabited island. When asked later, the older nerds replied with "we were all talking about Doors 2007 and Mabel, so the navigators stopped driving to listen... and the next thing we knew, we collided with a foreign landmass of uninhabited status." Realizing no one lived here, the geeks decided to build a land from scratch. Taking samples from the soil, the found it rich in silicon and copper, the two primary items in computers. They also found some good wood, and used this to build their houses with the robots they built out of the Hydro Hopper boat's spare parts and some silicon. As the city began to be established, the nerds finally got the island online after months of work. From there, they took seeds and altered them to grow things they needed. Trees have been created that can grow floppy disks, for instance and there are bushes where monitors can grow. G has asked the residents of this island hundreds of times how they made a plant grow a computer, and they always reply with "that's our secret". Unfortunately, they lacked the resources to get steel, iron, or any building material except wood. After having ample living space, they established their land and named it "Dorkugal" in 2001, considering everyone on the island were nerds. They also took the four years supply of food and planted it it on spare land. Using wood, robots, and dirt, they made multi story greenhouses reinforced by solid copper and silicon sprayed with Ditto. Using these, they now have an abundant food supply, and they get their drinking water by removing salt (desalinizing) from the ocean. After a while, the nerds got bored with building satellite dishes, playing on the Internet, and assigning funny names to one another. Yet, the nerds couldn't decide on anything to do. Pondering their situation, they decided to call up Explorer 767 and ask him what to do. He responded by stating that when he was bored, he got off the computer and went outside to explore Nature. "They don't call me Explorer for nothing!" he said. The Dorkugese were stunned. By 2008, when seven years and three generations after they settled on this island, it was practically like a self-sufficient space station. Everything these rapidly multiplying population of geeks could ever need, food, shelter, water, exercising equipment... everything was indoors. Even the plant greenhouses were indoors now, they found a way to make the plants grow better and healthier with LED lights. Some of the baby nerds, born on the island as the third generation didn't even know what the "sun" looked like. Sure, they could tell you it was a star 93,000 miles away and that it burned on nuclear fusion like a Snell-Libro, but they never went outside. They never felt sunshine, or laid under trees. Everything was indoors. Ironically, every building was also made out of wood. They got around outdoors by making robots bring them cloned wood... weird. Yet, the nerds of Dorkugal could no longer stand the sheer boredom, and so their CEO (the equivalent of a king), Billy Fence I, decided to call up Ross Island, an island of the USA, and speak to them about a cure for their boredom. They wanted to know how they could get outside. At first the Adelie penguins laughed at the dork's statement, claiming "if the lived on an island, they should know how to have some fun", and then told them to "put their brilliant minds to work". After three months of research, database hunting, photograph viewing, and interviews of the USA residents, it dawned on them: An island is surrounded by water on four sides! They could relieve boredom by building boats and driving them around! Yet, they lacked any materials except wood, silicon, and of course the cloned cotton and fabric that they brought with them in 1998. This was another dilemma. They had the technology to navigate, but not the materials to build a ship. Thus, they looked up the Internet and found some blueprints and basics on Rockhopper's Migrator. The building of ships had begun. Map Places Inhabitants Villains Resources Dorkugal is a land abundnent in silicon, copper, and wood, which work great in building both computers and ships. See also * Link * Vasco de Gah! (discovered humans in a distant nation) * Billy Fence I (first Dorkugese CEO/King) NOT DONE Category:Rooms